book_worldfandomcom_de-20200213-history
School of Demons
Klappentext Der 14-jährige Kira konnte noch nie ein ganz normales Leben führen, was bei einem Halbdämonen mit einem Schweif allerdings auch nicht anders zu erwarten ist. Doch eines Tages wird Kira gezwungen, eine mysteriöse Akademie zu besuchen, auf der lauter Jugendliche wie er sind. Doch nicht nur, dass sie lernen, wie man Dämonen tötet und Mordanschläge verübt werden, denn wer einmal versucht, aus der Akademie zu flüchten, stirbt auf merkwürdige Weise. Kapitel 1 Gelangweilt starrte Akira aus dem Busfenster auf die unzähligen, gleichaussehenden Bäume und die ewig scheinende Landstraße. Die Sonne war gerade eben aufgegangen und dennoch wirkte alles dunkel und verschlafen. Akira riss den Mund zu einem Gähnen auf, wobei er die blauen Augen zukniff. Am liebsten hätte er sie zugelassen und versucht zu schlafen, doch das hatte er schon mindestens zehnfach probiert. Also starrte der Junge einfach weiter aus dem Fenster. Wie lange fuhren sie jetzt schon? 15 Stunden? Oder 20? Ihm kam die Fahrt endlos vor, dabei würde ihm das Ziel nicht mehr gefallen als die Fahrt. Ein leises Schnarchen hinter ihm erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Akira drehte den Kopf und wäre fast zusammengezuckt. An jedem anderen Ort, zu jeder anderen Zeit, hätte er geschrien, mit den Armen gewedelt und wäre abgehauen, doch jetzt wäre dies dumm, sinnlos und überflüssig. Hinter ihm saß ein Junge mit silbernen Haaren, die wuschelig in alle Richtungen abstanden. Alleine diese Tatsache hätte den Jungen auffallen lassen. Aber zusätzlich war er verdammt blass und zwei schwarze, spitze Hörner ragten aus seinem Kopf heraus. Er musste sicher mutig und draufgängerisch sein, dachte er. Kaum jemand, der ohnehin ein "Handicap" hatte, machte sich durch andere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel silberne Haare, noch auffäliger. Akira drehte sich um. Auch eine Sache, die man "normalerweise" nach so einer Entdeckung nicht so schnell machte. Aber das hier war ohnehin alles andere als normal. Schließlich war er gerade zu einer Akademie unterwegs, von der niemand weiß, wo sie eigentlich liegt, und die ausschließlich Verwandte von Dämonen unterrichtet. Akira schüttelte den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich erneut zum Fenster, um festzustellen, dass es ein wenig heller geworden war. Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Berührung an seinem linken Arm. Erschrockem fuhr er herum. Sein Sitznachbar, ein dunkelblonder, hübscher Junge mit leuchtend roten Augen und auffälig spitzen Zähnen blickte ihn an. >>Äh, sorry, aber weißt du, wie lange wir fahren?<< Akira starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. >>Ich habe selber keine Ahnung...<< erwiderte der Gefragte mit einem Schulterzucken. >>Okay, schade.<< meinte der Junge nur. Gerade, als Akira sich wieder umdrehen wollte, sagte der Junge freundlich: >>Ich bin übrigens Katashi, und du?<< Er blinzelte kurz, dann lächelte er müde und antwortete: >>Mein Name ist Akira, ich meine Kira.<< Katashi lachte. Er schien sehr locker zu sein und sah kein bisschen müde aus. Akira lehnte sich zurück und musterte Katashi weiter. Hätte er nicht diese spitzen Zähne, hätte man ihn fast als normal bezeichnen können. >>Was bist denn du ein für ein Dämon? Ich meine, welcher deiner Verwandten ist ein Dämon?<< fragte er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Der Blonde ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken. >>Mein Vater war ein Dämon. Hab aber keine Ahnung, was für einer.<< antwortete er. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er mit fraglicher Miene hinzu: >>Und bei dir? Du siehst ja fast schon normal aus.<< Akira grinste, dann bückte er sich hinunter und hob die Hose an seinem linken Bein unten ein wenig an. Ein dreizackiger Stachel, der um sein Bein gewickelt war, wurde sichtbar. Er zog die Hose noch ein wenig höher und ein dünner, schwarzer Schweif kam zum Vorschein. Dieser war ordentlich um sein linkes Bein gewickelt. Sein Sitznachbar lachte. >>Ist ja cool! Ein Schweif!<< Er richtete seine Hose wieder und lehnte sich an seinen Sessel an. >>Meine Mutter ist eine Dämonin.<< sagte er, gefolgt von einem weiteren Gähnen. Ab jetzt würde er den Schweif nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Vielleicht hatte die Akademie ja doch ein oder zwei Vorteile. Akira drehte den Kopf wieder zum Fenster, diesmal betrachtete er allerdings sein Spiegelbild. Er hatte marineblaue Haare, die merkwürdigerweise von schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Seine Augen waren groß und blau, seine Nase klein und sein Mund sah aus, als würde er gleich anfangen zu grinsen. Ohne diesen Schweif hätte er ein ganz normaler Junge sein können. Er hätte auch mal kürzere Hosen tragen können oder beim Schulsport mitmachen können. Und eine Menge Beleidigungen wären ihm erspart geblieben. Katashis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. >>Hey, Kira! Schau mal aus dem Fenster!<< rief sein Sitznachbar und deutete auf das Fenster neben ihm. Dieser drehte den langsam nach rechts, darauf vorbereitet, erneut Bäume und eine Landstraße zu sehen. Doch stattdessen sah er etwas, dass an Sterne und einen dunklen Regenbogen erinnerte. Ein Gewirr aus dunklen Farben wie dunkelblau, lila, schwarz und grau, übersät von leuchtenden Punkten, war vor dem Fenster aufgetaucht. Akira klappte den Mund auf. Wo waren sie? Was war das? >>Vielleicht weiß desswegen niemand so genau, wo die Akademie liegt.<< meinte Katashi nachdenklich. Der Blauhaarige drehte sich um, ihm wurde langsam schwindelig. Er nickte einfach nur zustimmend. >>Entschuldigung, wisst ihr, wo wir sind?<< fragte plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihnen. Die beiden Jungen drehten sich leicht verwundert um. Akira stellte erstaunt fest, dass der Junge mit den Hörnern gesprochen hatte. Und noch erstaunter war er, als er bemerkte, dass seine Augen lila gefärbt waren. >>Du hast ja coole Hörner!<< rief Katashi plötzlich grinsend. Der Silberhaarige lächelte leicht. >>Danke sehr.<< murmelte er. Akira hätte sich beinahe wieder umgedreht, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Junge ja eine Frage gestellt hatte. >>Äh, also ich weiß leider nicht wo wir sind.<< sagte er hastig. Sein Sitznachbar zuckte nur mit den Schultern. >>Ich sowieso nicht.<< Der mit den Hörnern nickte nur. >>Okay. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich vorstellen, oder?<< meinte er, seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich abwesend. Akira legte den Kopf schief. Er kam ihm seltsam vor. Katashi antwortete für ihn: >>Ich bin jedenfalls Katashi! Und der hier ist Kira.<< Er stieß ihm in die Seite. >>Und du?<< fragte Akira neugierig. Wie würde jemand heißen, der Hörner, silberne Haare, lilafarbene Augen und eine so stille Persönlichkeit hatte? >>Mein Name ist Kiyoshi. Aber nennt mich lieber einfach nur Shi.<< Er nickte. Er hätte Shi sicher noch etliche Fragen gestellt, wenn nicht plötzlich eine Durchsage durch den ganzen Bus gehallt wäre. >>In 5 Minuten treffen wir an der Haltestelle zur Akademie ein. Von da an müsst ihr selbstständig bis zum Tor der Akademie gelangen. Dies wird ein kleiner Test für euch sein, den der Direktor veranlasst hat.<< Akira blickte von einem Jungen zum anderen. Der Rotäugige schien gar nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben und starrte auf die Fenster, während Shis Miene sich kein bisschen verändert hatte. Er schaute weiterhin merkwürdig abwesend durch den Raum, an irgendwelche Stellen, an denen nichts war. Er selbst wusste nicht so recht, was er von so einem Test halten sollte. Eine Akademie konnte durchaus hohe Anforderungen haben, sogar, wenn die Schüler gezwungen wurden, sie zu besuchen. >>Es wird sicher eine praktische Prüfung. Eine theoretische wäre nicht der Stil der Akademie.<< meinte Shi plötzlich. Akira drehte sich zu ihm. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder waren Shis Hörner etwa größer geworden? Er verjagte den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf seine Worte. >>Äh, praktisch...dass heißt, wir müssen was machen?<< Er begann, herausfordernd zu grinsen. Shi nickte, während er an ihm vorbeistarrte. An dieser Stelle schaltete Katashi sich wieder ein. >>Praktisch? Das kann vieles heißen. Wäre aber schon total unfair, wenn wir nicht kämpfen dürften, oder Kira?<< Der dunkelblonde Junge schlug die Faust in die Luft und ließ seine roten Augen blinken. In Akiras blauen Augeln funkelte die Kampflust. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er gerne mit anderen Kindern gekämpft, jedoch hatte er das nur ein- oder zweimal getan. Dann hatte er gelernt, dass es nicht normal war, einen Schweif zu haben und mit ihm kämpfen zu können, und dass es kein Sieg war, wenn der "Gegner" oder Freund sich etwas gebrochen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Akira wollte sich einfach nur auf die Prüfung freuen, vorrausgesetzt sie bestand aus Kämpfen. Shi stand plötzlich auf. >>Kommt, wir sollten schon zur Tür gehen. Wir kommen gleich an, dass wird sicher ein Gedrängel...<< murmelte er monoton und griff nach einer etwas größeren, schwarzen Hängetasche. >>Was denn, da sind alle deine Sachen für ein Jahr!?<< rief Katashi, taktlos wie immer. Shi nickte nur. >>Ich brauche nicht viel...<< Akira fand, dass seine Antwort mehr als unfertig klang, jedoch ging der Silberhaarige einfach weiter. Er starrte ihm hinterher. Katashi stieß ihm in die Seite. >>Los, oder willst du hier schlafen?<< Er nickte und griff nach seinem großen, schwarzen Koffer, der über seinem Kopf in einer Gepäckablage lag. Kapitel 2 Akira zerrte seinen Koffer den Abhang hinauf. Die Sonne war mittlerweile aufgegangen und strahlte eine unangenehme Hitze aus. Mühsam schleifte er sein Gepäck über das Gras, Schlaglöcher und Steine, bis er endlich keuchend oben ankam. Katshi kam gleich nach ihm an und setzte sich seufzend auf seinen Koffer, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Akira tat es ihm nach und ließ sich auf den Koffer fallen. Shi stand ruhig und wie immer leicht abwesend neben ihm und blickte zur Sonne. Nein, er blickte direkt in die Sonne. Verwundert musterte Akira ihn. Es gab viel an diesem Jungen, dass er merkwürdig fand. Merkwürdig, aber nicht störend. Er mochte Shi und hoffte, dass sie Freunde werden könnten. Ob Shi jemals normal zur Schule gegangen war? Akira dachte darüber nach, ob ihn vielleicht seine Eltern unterrichtet hatten. Auf ihn hatte der Junge mit den Hörnern sehr klug gewirkt, daher bezweifelte er, dass er nie etwas gelernt hatte. >>Wuuh, also wenn das hier die Prüfung ist, dann hoffe ich, dass sie bals zu Ende ist!<< keuchte Katashi. Akira drehte sich um und guckte den Jungen mit den blutroten Augen an. Schweiß rann von seiner Stirn. Kein Wunder, sie hatten gerade ihre kiloschweren Koffer einen steilen Abhang hochgezerrt. Shi drehte sich um und schaute Katashi mit seinen lilafarbenen Augen an. >>Ich bin mir sicher, dass das hier nur der Anfang war.<< meinte er monoton, aber mit einer gewissen Freundlichkeit. Akira weitete die Augen, ließ sich vom Koffer hinunter ins Gras fallen und streckte die Arme von sich. Das Gras fühlte sich feucht und kühl an, eigentlich sogar sehr angenehm. >>Noch mehr!?<< stöhnte Akira entrüstet. >>Wollen die uns umbringen!?<< Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hörte Katashi stöhnen. Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, sah er, dass Shi sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und im eine Hand ausstreckte. >>Komm, wir müssen weiter. Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut ist, wenn wir uns nachts hier rumtummeln.<< Er ergriff die Hand und rappelte sich mühevoll auf. >>Na dann los! Also ich bleibe nicht mit den ganzen Viechern hier, die im Wald rumrennen!<< verkündete Akira und zeigte auf den Wald links und rechts von ihnen. Katashi stämmte sich vom Boden auf und blickte Akira erschöpft an. Dann griff er nach seinem Koffer und zerrte ihn weiter, ohne irgendwo hinzublicken. Er stapfte einfach geradraus. Akira tat es ihm nach und Shi lief ihnen einfach hinterher. Die Sonne, die Akira bereits de ganzen Tag hin und wieder beobachtete, hatte schon zu sinken begonnen, als die drei Halbdämonen, immer noch kampflos, durch Wälder und Felder irrten und ihr Gepäck mit sich schleiften. Shi war der Einzige, der kein bisschen schwitze, sondern fast schon entspannt aussah. Akira wünschte sich, dass er das auch so könnte, aber dafür war er zu undsportlichund sein Koffer zu schwer. Dennoch war der röchelnde Blauhaarige besser dran als Katashi. Der Rotäugige keuchte, schwitzte und sabberte fast schon, während er sich erbärmlich, mit seinem Koffer in der Hand, Abhänge hoch und runter kämpfte. Akira fragte sich mittlerweile, ob Katashi irgendeine Krankheit hatte, denn so konditionslos konnte niemand sein, erst recht kein Halbdämon von dieser Stärke. Akira hielt an und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Katashi sah aus, als wäre er dreimal vo einem Auto überrollt worden. Sein Kopf war fast so rot wie seine Augen und er war volkommen verschwitzt. Sein weißes Hemd war dreckig und zerknittert und seine Hose sah nicht besser aus. Akira fragte sich, wann er sich so zugerichtet hatte. Was für ein kreativer Dämon... >>Katashi, pass auf das du nicht hinfällst!<< rief Akira grinsend. Das Grinsen machte die Situation irgendwie einfacher. Katashi grinste ebenfalls, allerdings sah das eher mitleiderregend aus. Zudem er auch beinahe wirklich umfiel. Jetzt schaltete sich Shi ein. >>Gib mir deinen Koffer, Katashi.<< sagte er mit seiner gewohnten Stimmlage. Im Sonnenlicht gänzten seine Haare wie silbernes Feuer, und seine Hörner sahen nicht mehr gefährlich aus, sondern viel mehr edel. Beeindruckt beobachtete Akira das Szenario stumm. Katashi streckte ihm dankbar seinen dunkelblauen Koffer hin und lief keuchend weiter, wobei sein Atem immer normale wurde. Akira wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn, dann setzte er sich auch wieder in Bewegung. Er drehte kurz den Kopf nach hinten, um nach Shi zu sehen. Der Junge zog Katashis Koffer, als wäre es ein Kissen und kein kiloschwerer Koffer. Verwundert riss Akira kurz die Augen auf. >>Wow Shi! Du bist ja auch noch verdammt stark!<< rief er lautstark. Shi blickte ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. Akira drehte sich wieder um und zog den Koffer weiter. Der Griff fühlte sich in seinen schwitzigen Händen nass und rutschig an. Plötzliich hörte er Katashis Stimme hinter sich. >>Woher wissen wir eigentlich so genau, wo wir lang müssen?<< fragte er, er klang leicht genervt. Shi murmelte: >>Dieser Wald und die Felder sind verflucht. << Akira hielt erneut an, diesmal sehr abrupt. >>Wie? Verflucht? Ist das nicht gefährlich?<< hörte er Katashi erschrocken sagen. Auch er war leicht erschrocken. Ein Fluch war nie, wirklich niemals, etwas gutes. Shi blickte zuerst Katashi, dann Akira an. >>Doch, alles an der Akademie ist gefährlich.<< Akira starrte Shi an. Er wusste, dass er wie ein Idiot guckte, aber in diesem Moment war er auch nicht viel mehr. Er respektierte das offensichtlich große Wissen von Shi, aber ein verfluchter Wald, der zu einer Akademie führte? Shi redete weiter. >>Uns wurde gesagt, dass es nur einen Weg geben wird, und dass wir ihn sofort erkennen würden. Aber das würde heißen, dass wir auch die anderen Schüler sehen würden, was wir allerdings nicht tun. Daher ist es offensichtlich ein Fluch. Wir alle laufen den selben Weg, nur sieht und spürt niemand keinen.<< Der Blauhaarige riss die Augen auf. War Shi wirklich so genial? Der Junge hatte ihn einggeholt und lief einfach geradewegs an ihm vorbei. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sezte seinen Weg fort. Akira hatte zwar noch viele Fragen, aber jetzt war es nur wichtig, vor der Dunkelheit einzutreffen. Es waren bestimmt zwei Stunden verstrichen, seit der Erkenntnis, dass sie in einem verfluchten Wald neben unsichtbaren Mitschülern vergingen, und immernoch war nichts passiert. Katashi sah wieder einigermaßen normal aus, Shi zog dessen Koffer und Akira lief direkt hinter dem Silberhaarigen. Ständig wichen sie Schlaglöchern aus, erklimmten Abhänge und erschreckten sich vor nicht vorhandenen Monstern. Akira war mittlerweile unglaublich müde geworden, zudem es auch langsam dämmerte. Er gähnte und riss den Mund dabei auf. Wie gerne er sich jetzt enfach hingelegt hätte, im schwächer werdenden Licht der Sonne, welches alles in eine müde Atmospähre tauchte. Bestimmt hätte Akira noch eine Ewigkeit über das Schlafen nachgedacht, wenn nicht plötzlich dieses Knurren da gewesen wäre. >>Hört ihr das!?<< rief Katashi, der immer noch ganz hinten lief. Er rannte zu den beiden anderen und stellte sich neben Akira. Das Knurren wurde immer lauter, ein Kratzen und Scharren mischte sich darunter. Akira bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, aber irgendwie, aus irgendeinem Grund, war da auch Lust auf einen Kampf. Auf einen wilden, verbissenen Kampf. Der Blauhaarige hörte auf, nachzudenken, und wickelte den Schweif von seinem Bein ab und ließ ihn aus der Hose schnellen. Der Schweif schnellte ein paar Mal in der Luft, Akiras blaue Augen funkelten wild. Akira ließ den Koffer zu Boden sinken und stellte sich vor Katashi, bereit für einen Angriff. Shi stellte sich unerwarteter Weise neben ihn. Als Akira ihn anblickte, erschrak er kurz. Die Hörner waren größer geworden und sahem noch bedrohlicher aus als sonst. Er nickte Akira zu, diesmal war er nicht so abwesen wie sonst uns voll und ganz bei der Sache. Katashi hinter ihnen starrte nur auf ein Gebüsch, er hatte keine geheimen Waffen. Plötzlich sprang etwas katzenartiges, großes aus dem Gebüsch und sprang Akira an. Es riss ihn um und nagelte ihn mit seinen langen Klauen fest. Für einen grauenvollen Augenblick sah der Junge in ein unförmiges, verbranntes, angsteinflößendes Katzengesicht. Wütend ließ er den Schwanz hervorschnellen und stach mit dem Stachel blitzschnell in jedes der Beine. Das Katzenvieh fauchte und erhob sich kurz auf die Hinterpfoten. Aber Akira wusste, was er nun tun musste. Er schubste Katashi weg und bedeutete Shi, sich zu entfernen. Dann wartete er kurz ab. Ein paar Momente fauchte die Katze und machte Anstalten, anzugreifen, aber dann knickten ihre Beine einfach weg und sie fiel mit einem gewaltigen Beben um. Das Gift hatte gewirkt. >>Deine Schwanzspitze ist giftig!?<< rief Katashi. Akira nickte nur. Katashi wirkte kurz entsetzt, dann grinste er wieder. >>Praktisch!<< Mehr sagte er nicht. Plötzlich sprang Shi mit zwei riesigen Hörnern auf dem Kopf hervor und rannte mit geneigtem Kopf auf das Monstrum zu. Die Hörner trafen genau ihren Brustkorb und durchbohrten ihn wie altes Holz. Die Katze starrte erschrocken, dann spuckte sie Blut aus, rang nach Luft und starb schließlich im zwielichtigen Dämmerlicht. Kapitel 3 Akira riss die Augen auf und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Seinen Koffer ließ er achtlos fallen und starrte bebend auf das riesige Gemäuer in der Ferne. >>Die Akademie!<< hörte er Katashi hinter sich aufjaulen, die Erleichterung war kaum zu überhören. Mittlerweile prangte der volle Mond am Himmel und erhellte mit seinem kalten, gespenstischen Licht die Welt unter ihm. Der Blauhaarige schloss seufzend die Augen und ließ sich erschöpft nach vorne kippen. Wie lange sie wohl gelaufen waren? Wie verschwitzt er jetzt wohl aussah? Das Gras und die Erde spendeten eine angenehme, wenn auch etwas ekelhafte Kälte und so konnte Akira sich nicht dazu bewegen, seinen Körper wieder vom Boden zu lösen. Neben sich vernahm er einen dumpfen Aufschlag und ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen. Er wusste, dass er hätte die Augen öffnen und nach dem Rechten sehen sollen, doch der Schlaf und die Erholung waren so verführerisch nahe. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer wie Steine an und er konnte immer weniger spüren. Seine Augenlieder senkten sich und seine Atmung wurde langsamer. Er roch bereits Blumen, die gar nicht da waren. Akira dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach, aufzustehen und sich bis zur Akademie zu zwingen, aber dann ließ er sich von sen kalten Schwingen des Schlafes umhüllen. >>Akira!<< schallte Shis Stimme durch den Nachthimmel. Der Junge riss die Augen auf und befreite sich einigermaßen aus dem Halbschlaf, als er plötzlich enge Schlingen am ganzen Körper spürte, die starken Druck auf ihn ausübten. Erschrocken wollte er sich aufsetzten, doch eine enorme Kraft presste ihn zurück in die Erde, die eben noch so angenehm gewesen war. Angst durchblitzte ihn. >>Aaaaahhhh!<< kreischte er verzweifelt, doch die Schlingen, die offenbar so etwas wie Pflanzen waren, pressen seinen Mund gewaltsam zu. Unruhig und schnell atmete er durch die Nase, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er bekam immer weniger Luft. Alles war so surreal. Konnte es jetzt schon enden? Wegen so einem kleinen Fehler? Und was war überhaupt mit Katashi und Shi? Erschrocken versuchte der Gequälte, sich nach seinen Freunden umzusehen, doch alles was er sah waren die merkwürdigen, dunkelgrünen Ranken, die sich auf seiner Haut immer heißer und schwerer anfühlten. Der Blauhaarige versuchte, ssinen Schweif hervorschnellen zu lassen, aber dieser war fest an sein Bein gedrückt worden, so dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihn auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Akira wollte schreien, jaulen, kreischen, aber nichts funktionierte. Hitze und Druck schlugen wie Peitschen auf seine Seele ein, und die Müdigkeit tat ihren Rest. Die Ranken fühlten sich mittlerweile an, als wären sie aus heißem Eisen. Sie brannten sich durch seine Klamotten und verbrannten seine Haut. Tränen flossen über seine Wangen. Er war schwach. Ein Versager. Wäre nun auch nur ein kleiner Faden der Hoffnung aufgetaucht, hätte er sich wie eine elende Spinne daran festgekrallt, doch alles was geschah, war, dass sein Blick immer trüber und seine Gedanken immer verworrener worden. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Punkt, an dem der Schmerz so groß wurde, dass sein Körper einfach abschaltete. Der Druck wurde immer heftiger und er hörte etwas knacken, vielleicht seine Knochen. Die Hitze war mittlerweile so extrem geworden, dass er sie kaum noch vernahm. Und dann, nach einer quälenden Ewigkeit war der Punkt endlich da. Sein Körper würde zu einer leeren Hülle werden und er würde wie ein Schwächling mit Brandwunden und gebrochenen Knochen irgendwo rumliegen. Wie eine Explosion spürte er den Schmerz so intensiv wie nie zuvor, dann wurde alles immer nebliger und undeutlicher. Die Schmerzen waren weit weg, so wie auch alles andere. >>Akiraaa! Akira, komm schon, lass uns nicht alleine!<< hörte Akira eine Stimme. Verwirrt blinzelte er und öffnete seine blauen Augen. Er sah Katashi, der sich verzweifelt über ihn gebeugt hatte. Blut und Schweiß befleckten sein Gesicht und seine Haare, aber als sein Freund die Augen aufschlug, ließ er sich seufzend nach hinten fallen. Der Blauhaarige dachte kurz nach. Müsste er, Akira, nicht tot sein? Hatten ihn die Pflanzenranken nicht eben getötet? Shi tauchte neben ihm auf. >>Ich bin froh, dass du lebst. Wäre schade, wenn wir dich schon so früh verloren hätten.<< meinte der Junge, wie immer abwesend. Er sah Shi zwar nicht an, aber dafür lächelte müde. >>Danke...für die Rettung.<< krächzte Akira. Er machte Anstalten, sich aufzurappeln, doch Shi schüttelte den Kopf. >>Bleib liegen. Du hast ziemlich viel Blut verloren und hast unzählige Brandwunden und Brüche.<< erklärte er ihm monoton. >>Und deine Kleidung fällt mehr als begrenzt aus!<< fügte Katashi hinzu. Akira schluckte und wurde knallrot. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass alles was er anhatte, zwei Jacken waren, die ihm die beiden netterweise übergeworfen hatten, damit er nicht nackt herumlag. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden ihn nackt gesehen haben sollen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb diese Gedanken, da es wichtigere Probleme gab. Plötzlich spürte er ein starkes Stechen an seinen Rippen und kurz danach einen brennenden Schmerz am ganzen Körper. Ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. >>Du kommt immer mehr zu dir. Desswegem spürst du jetzt auch die Schmerzen.<< meinte Shi, der ihn offenbar beobachtet hatte. Er blickte zu dem silberhaarigen Jungen. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass seine Haare und seine Hörner mit Blut verschmiert waren. >>Wie wollen wir jetzt eigentlich zur Akademie kommen? Kira kann sicher nicht laufen...<< warf Katashi ein. Akira dachte nach. Würde er bis zur Akademie laufen können? Sicher nicht, wenn er schon nicht aufstehen konnte. Aber was gab es noch für Möglichkeiten? Nun beteiligte Shi sich wieder an der Unterhaltung. >>Wir könnten Kira etwas aus seinem Koffer überziehen und ihn tragen.<< Katashi legte den Kopf schief, dann nickte er. Der Blauhaarige kam sich ziemlich blöd vor, da er nicht nur eine Last, sondern auch noch nackt war. Zudem würde der erschöpfte Blonde nun noch mehr tragen müssen. >>Hey, Leute, aber dann müssen wir meinen Koffer hierlassen. So viel schafft ihr nicht.<< sagte er müde. Erneut durchzuckten ihn Schmerzen. Shi schüttelte den Kopf. >>Lass mich das einfach machen. << Kapitel 4 (Shins/Shimas Sicht) Der schwarzhaarige Junge streckte spottend seine Zunge raus, bevor er sich mit dieser über die Lippen leckte. Seine glühend roten Augen wirkten in der Dunkelheit der Gasse, in der er stand, wie ein trügerisches Licht in einer verzweifelten Nacht. "Taki, hättest du gedacht, dass der sich hier noch blicken lässt?", spöttelte der Junge, der ausgestreckt auf einer dunkelgrünen Mülltone hockte und mit einem Teppichmesser kleine Zeichen in seinen linken Arm ritzte. Sofort verschwanden die Zeichen wieder. Der Junge, der bis zum Hals in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt war und neben der Mülltonne stand, nickte nur stumm. Seine dunkelblauen Haare sahen stumpf und verschmutzt aus, seine gleichfarbigen Augen zeigten keine Emotion. Der schwarzhaarige Junge lachte laut und ritzte weiterhin etwas in seinen Arm, während sich auf der anderen Seite der Gasse, am Rand der gegenüberliegenden Straße, etwas regte. "Ich halte mich an meine Versprechen.", kam es von der Straßenseite. Der Schwarzhaarige fing an, laut hallend zu lachen, wobei ihm das Messer, mit welchem er das sinnlose Handeln betrieb, wegrutschte und er tiefe, merkwürdige Muster in seinen Arm ritzte. "Ist das ein schlechter Witz?", fragte er mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen. "So schlecht kann er ja nicht sein, du lachst dich ja halb tot, Shin.", schallte es durch die Gasse, als plötzlich ein mittelgroßer Junge auftauchte. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die wie die des Jungen neben dem Mülleimer sehr verschmutzt und stumpf aussahen, seine blauen Augen jedoch schienen, als würden sie in Flammen stehen. Sein Blick vermittelte eine geballte Wut, die sich anzustauen schien, je länger er dort rumstand und Shin anfunkelte. Als er ein paar Schritte näher kam, konnte man erkennen, dass seine Klamotten, die aus einer dreckigen Jeans und einem dunkelblauen Kapuzenpullover bestanden, sehr zerfetzt und verschmutzt waren. Shin, der immer noch auf dem Müllcontainer rumlag, stand lachend auf und hielt sich das Messer von der Mund, sein Arm war unversehrt. Seine roten Augen funkelten herausfordernd und mit einer kurzen Zungenbewegung leckte er sein eigenes Blut vom Messer. Der Junge, der die ganze Zeit schweigend neben dem Müllcontainer gestanden hatte und auf den Namen Taki hörte, warf mit einer blitzschnellen Armbewegung seinen schweren, schwarzen Mantel zu Boden und eine gewöhnliche Jeans, sowie ein normales Shirt kamen zum Vorschein. Nur, dass ein länglicher, dünner Schweif, der mit einer Art Feuerball endete, vom oberen Ende seiner Hose aus in die Luft ragte. Der Junge, der in die Gasse gekommen war und mittlerweile sehr verstört wirkte, riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als der Blauhaarige mit einem unnormal kräftigen Sprung auf ihn zukam und ihn mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden riss. Der Angegriffene kam nicht einmal dazu, zu schreien, denn Taki hatte ihm den Feuerball auf den Rücken gepresst und fügte ihm in wenigen Sekunden enorme Brandwunden hinzu. Shin, der langsam und seelenruhig von seinem Container runterstieg und mit dem Teppichmesser rumwirbelte, lachte unterhalten auf und beobachtete das grausame "Spiel". Er hatte noch eine Rechnung mit dem obdachlosen Jungen am Boden zu begleichen. Vor einigen Monaten hatte Shin diesen vor einem hungrigen Blutdämonen gerettet, dafür wollte er nun auch etwas haben. Was genau das war, wusste nur der Junge mit dem Teppichmesser selber. Plötzlich krachte es laut, als der jaulende Taki wuchtvoll gegen den Müllbehälter geschleudert wurde. "Hey, Shima, du weißt doch, warum du hier bist.", rief Shin laut, "also begleich deine Schulden, dann kannst du gehen." Shima blickte ihn hasserfüllt an, doch er sagte nicht, da er sich in diesem Zustand nicht gegen ihn verteidigen könnte. Erst Recht nicht, wenn er zusätzlich noch ein Teppichmesser hatte. "Du hast mir nicht einmal gesagt, was du im Gegenzug haben willst." Der Schwarzhaarige kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, weiterhin lag ein merkwürdiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Das Licht des Mondes ließ seine Augen unheimlich leuchten. "Immerhin siehst du ein, dass du mir jetzt etwas schuldest.", zischte er. Hinter ihm hatte sich Taki wieder aufgerappelt und hinter Shin gestellt. Shima blickte die beiden Dämonen weiterhin nur hasserfüllt an. "Hm, lass mich kurz nachdenken.", sagte er mit einer flüsternden Stimme langsam. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich schon lange für etwas entschieden hatte, und es genoss, wie Shima litt und eine qualvolle Angst sich in dessen Blick mischte. Er schwang sein Messer schwungvoll durch die Luft, es blitzte im Mondlicht auf, doch es verließ seine Hand nicht. "Ich hab's.", verkündete er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. "Komm' mit mir und mach nur das, was ich dir sage." Shimas blaue Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, Shin. Ich weiß, dass du Ryus Kopfgeld auf mich haben willst!", rief der Junge in den zerfetzten Klamotten aufgebracht. Shin kicherte. "Blitzmerker.", zischte er lachend, bevor sein Messer ruckartig nach vorne flog. Seine blutroten Augen glühten, Shimas blaue wurden noch weiter aufgerissen und die von Taki schauten einfach nur zu. Kapitel 5 (Shimas Sicht) Shima rannte so schnell er konnte, seine mit dünnen Chucks bekleideten Füße schienen über den Boden zu fliegen. Er spürte ein heftiges Stechen an der linken Seite, doch auch nur ein kurzes Anhalten könnte seinen Tod bedeuten. Er presste instinktiv seine linke Hand auf sie schmerzende Stelle, doch helfen konnte er sich damit nicht. Verzweifelt keuchend rannte er weiter, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, wer genau hinter ihm war. Als er ungelenk um eine Ecke bog und fast hinfiel, wagte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Strecke hinter sich. Niemand. Nicht eine einzige Person, weder Shin, Taki, noch ein anderer Dämon, der darauf aus war, ihn zu fangen. Er ließ sich keuchend und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden fallen. Shima lehnte sich erschöpft und am Ende aller Kräfte gegen die Wand, die sich hinter ihm befand. Schweiß rann seine Stirn hinunter und sorgte dafür, dass sich seine schwarzen, ohnehin schon fettigen Haare, verklebten und einfach nur noch wiederlich aussahen. Seine zerfledderten, schmutzigen Klamotten waren mittlerweile kaum noch als solche zu erkennen. Immer noch wie wild keuchend kniff er seine blauen Augen zusammen und versuchte, seinen Atem zu normaliesieren. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, nach der er wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte, blickte er erneut auf die Straße, die hinter der Ecke lag. Immernoch keine einzige Spur von den beiden Dämonen oder einem ihrer Diener. Etwas daran beunruhigte ihn noch mehr, da er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum die beiden so einfach aufgegeben hatten, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er vorerst seine Ruhe haben würde. Vorerst. Shima seufzte einmal lange und laut auf, bevor er sich mühsam aufrappelte und schleppend die Straße entlang ging. Rechts und links von ihm waren Geschäfte, allesamt geschlossen, was um diese Zeit ja auch normal war. Wie spät war es jetzt eigentlich? Shima drehte sich nach einer Uhr suchend um, doch seine Suche blieb erfolglos. Einzig und alleine der scheinende Mond sagte ihm, dass es schon spät sein musste, aber vielleicht war es mittlerweile auch schon früh. Mit schwerfälligen Schritten suchte der Schwarzhaarige nach einem bestimmten Geschäft, welches ein Café war und selbst um diese Zeit noch offen haben müsste. Schon bald verriet ihm das große, leuchtende Schild, welches nicht auffälliger hätte sein können, dass er sein Ziel ereicht hatte. Mit einem lauten Knall warf er die leichte Holztür auf, die gegen die Wand schlug und einen Einblick in das Geschäft gewährte. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich, wie bei den meisten Cafés, eine große, braune Theke, auf welcher ein Waschbecken und andere Gerätschaften standen, die man zum Bedienen von Kunden normalerweise brauchte. Ob sie funktionstüchtig waren, wagte er zu bezweifeln. Die gesamte, ziemlich nach Holz und Feuer stinkende, heruntergekommene Bar wirkte so, als wäre sie nicht gerade funktionstüchtig. Hinter der Theke stand ein großer, schmaler Junge mit dunkelblonden Haaren, die an den Spitzen schwarz gefärbt waren. Er hatte, wie der Dämon gerade eben, blutrote Augen und spitze Zähne, nur war er kein Kopfgeldjäger, sondern ein einfacher Barkeeper. Er hatte über einem normalen, braunen Pullover und einer achwarzen Jeans eine weiße Schürze an, auf welcher massig Schmutz und Dreck klebte. Shima wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, wann er sie das letzte Mal gewaschen hatte. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Weinglas, in der rechten einen gelben Lappen, mit der er den erstgenannten Gegestand putzte. Oder besser gesagt, er tat so, als ob er ihn putzen würde. Als er bemerkte, dass jemand in der Tür stand, drehte er den Kopf, und als er Shima erkannte, grinste er. "Hi Shima, da bist du ja wieder!", lachte er fröhlich. Sein Blick wurde ernster, als er fragte: "Was wollte Shin von dir?" Shima schüttelte den Kopf, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Er wollte mich zurück zu meinem Vater bringen.", knurrte er müde, während er mit umständlichen Bewegungen auf einem der Barhocker Platz nahm. "Ich dachte mir zwar schon, dass es darauf hinaus läuft, aber ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat, doch zu erscheinen." Der Junge hinter der Theke schüttelte den Kopf. "Ishimi und ich haben dir gleich gesagt, dass du es bleiben lassen sollst.", meinte der Barkeeper, der gerade einmal 15 Jahre alt war. "Ich weiß, Takashi, aber ich hatte wohl irgendwie gehofft, dass ich irgendwas von Ren hören würde. Immerhin ist er immernoch bei unserem Vater.", murrte Shima gähnend. Takashi beugte sich zu ihm runter, stellte ihm ein Glas, welches mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war vor die Nase und fragte leise: "Warum willst du deinen Bruder so unbedingt wieder sehen, wenn du weißt, dass es dein Tod wäre?" Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte genervt, griff nach dem Glas und trank es auf einmal aus. Kirschsaft. Neben diesem Gedanken schossen ihm noch hundert weitere durch den Kopf. Hatte Shin ihn nur gerettet, um ihn später zurück zu seinem Vater zu bringen? Unmöglich. So wie er aussah, könnte man niemals auf Anhieb erraten, dass er der Sohn von Ryu war. Dafür war sein Vater viel zu mächtig. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er hier auf der Erde lebte, und dass auch noch auf der Straße, anstatt in einem Schloss in der Hölle, war ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Er hätte dort ein viel besseres Leben haben können, gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Ren. Aber nein, besser war das falsche Wort. Sein Leben wäre sicherer, luxuriöser, machtvoller oder leichter gewesen, aber nicht besser oder schöner. Ein schönes Leben war das, was er führte. Mag sein, dass es nicht ungefährlich war, auf den Straßen Tokios rumzustreunen und von dem Essen und Trinken zu leben, was er in diesem Café bekam, aber es machte dennoch Spaß. Shima konnte nicht verstehen, was Spaß daran machen sollte, wenn man von jedem gefürchtet wurde, andere Lebewesen grundlos tötete und nichts selber machen musste. An Eintönigkeit war das Leben bei seinem Vater nicht zu übertreffen. Ein Schnurren riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blinzelte und sah eine cremefarbene Katze vor sich auf dem Tisch hocken. Ihr Fell war lang und weich, die Augen der Katze glänzten im matten Licht der alten Lampen wie Bernstein. "Hallo Ayumi!", begrüßte er die Katze und streichelte über ihren Kopf. In seinem Kopf hörte er die freundliche Stimme des Tieres antworten. "Hallo Shima, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du uns wieder besuchen kommst!" Er lachte. "Ich vergesse doch nicht, euch zu besuchen.", meinte er freundlich. Takashi, der immernoch Gläser putzte, meinte zwinkernd: "Ja, sonst würde er doch verhungern oder erfrieren." Shima warf dem Barkeeper einen gespielt bösen Blick zu, doch dieser schlig schnell in ein Lachen um. "Stimmt irgendwie schon, aber kostenloses Essen würde niemand ausschlagen.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige. "Aber eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, weil ich, bevor ich zu Shin losgegangen bin, meinen Schlafsack und meinen Rucksack bei Ishimi gelassen habe." Takashi seufzte und nickte. "Ishimi hat heute Frühschicht. Die beginnt aber erst in zwei Stunden." Shima seufzte und kraulte Ayumi weiter. Da er ein Nebeldämon war, konnte er das Tier reden hören, was vielleicht aber auch daran lag, dass sie mal ein Mensch gewesen war. "Dann warte ich hier." Plötzlich wurde die Tür kraftvoll aufgerissen und Shima drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Sein Herz setzte vor Schreck aus und seine Augen weiteten sich. Kapitel 6 "Akira! Akira, hörst du mich?", konnte der Blauhaarige eine panische Stimme an seinem Ohr vernehmen. Er öffnete verwirrt seine Augen, doch er konnte sie nur einen winzigen Spalt breit öffnen. Seine Wimpern dämmten sein Sichtfeld noch weiter ein, und die Tatsache, dass er nur verschwommen sah, machte es ihm unmöglich zu erkennen, wer sich gerade über ihn beugte und ihm fast in das Gesicht fiel. "Katashi?", fragte er leise, seine Stimme hörte sich kratzig an und sein Hals schmerzte. Er spürte förmlich den erleichterten Seufzer seines Freundes im Gesicht, als dieser sich zurückfallen ließ. Akira versuchte krampfhaft, seine Augen weiter zu öffnen, denn die schlechte Sicht ging ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven, doch sie fühlten sich ungewohnt schwer an. Erst als er mit seiner Hand nachhalf, bekam er das Auge ein wenig weiter auf. Um ihn herum war alles weiß, hell, sauber und gefliest. Große Lampen erhellten den, wie der Blauhaarige verwundert feststellte, riesigen Saal um ihn herum. Recht und links neben ihm standen bis an die Enden des Saales lange, schmale Betten, die genauso aussahen, wie das, in dem er lag. Allesamt waren sie mit einem weißen Laken, einer weißen Bettdecke, sowie einem weißen Kissen bedeckt. Es wirkte wie ein steriles Krankenhaus. Würde Katashi nicht neben seinem Bett sitzen, würde er jetzt denken, dass die komplette Nummer mit der Akademie eine Art Komatraum gewesen wäre und er nun in einem ganz normalen Krankenhaus aufgewacht wäre. Aber der Halbdämon, der ihn mit besorgten, blutroten Augen anstarrte, bezeugte, dass das Geschehene kein Traum sein konnte. Mit Mühe brachte Akira die Frage, die er eben versucht hatte, selbst zu beantworten, über die Lippen. "W-wo bin ich?", krächzte er leise. Sein Hals schmerzte immernoch. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand gewürgt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, was genau vor dem Aufwachen hier geschehen war, wesswegen er sich nicht einmal erklären konnte, wie er hierher gekommen war. "Du bist im Krankenzimmer der Akademie.", erklärte Katashi ihm, der offenbar erleichtert war, dass es ihm gut ging. "Nach dem du von diesen merkwürdigen Pflanzen angegriffen wurdest, wollten Shi und ich dich herbringen, aber du bist einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen.", meinte er, eine leichte Verwirrung mischte sich unter die freundliche Stimme des Jungen. Akira nickte nur. Er dachte angestrengt nach, bis er sich grob daran erinnern konnte, was Katashi eben berichtet hatte. Er sah die Pflanzen vor seinem inneren Auge. Mit ihnen kam das Gefühl der Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit wieder hoch, die er bei dem Angriff gespürt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie als wollte er die Gedanken abschütteln. "Shi...", nuschelte er angestrengt. "...wo ist er?" Der dunkelblonde Jungendliche winkte beruhigend ab. "Der kommt gleich wieder, dem gehts gut.", versicherte er ihm. "Er ist losgegangen, um sich zu erkundigen, was unsere Zimmer werden." Akira musste schlucken. Sie hatten -offensichtlich- die Willkommenszeremonie verpasst. Dank ihm. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihm breit, als ihm einfiel, dass sie ihn auch noch bis zur Akademie getragen hatten. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um sich eine Entschuldigen aus diesem zu quälen, aber sein neugewonnener Freund winkte erneut ab. "Ist schon okay, ich wollte da eh nicht hin.", lachte er aufmunternt. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn sein Lachen ungemein. Katashi wirkte sie ganze Zeit so fröhlich, egal was geschah. Vielleicht würden manche Menschen das als Naivität abstempeln, aber für ihn war es schlichtweg eine Hilfe. Wer war nicht gerne mit einem Menschen zusammen unterwegs, der sich die ganze Zeit freute? Plötzlich hörte Akira laute Schritte, die sich anhörten, als würde man Geldmünzen auf Porzellan fallen lassen. Er wandte den Kopf langsam Richtung Eingang, wo er Shis Umrisse erkennen konnte. "Shi!", rief der Junge neben seinem Bett. "Und, wie ist die Zimmeraufteilung?", fragte er aufgeregt. Der Silberhaarige sagte nichts, bis er direkt neben Akiras Bett stand. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie kurz auf die Stirn des Blauhaarigen. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, da er diese Geste nicht gewohnt war und die Hand von Shi ziemlich kalt war. "Er hat wenigstens kein Fieber...", murmelte er abwesend. Dann hob er den Kopf und blicke mit seinen lilafarbenen Augen zuerst zu Katashi, dann zu dem Jungen im Bett. "Wir drei teilen uns ein Zimmer, allerdings mit zwei anderen Jungen.", verkündete er, wobei er, und das wunderte den Verletzten schon ein wenig, lächelte. Dann realisierte er erst, was er eigentlich gerade erzählt hatte. Freude stieg in ihm hoch. Er würde sich also eine Behausung mit den beiden Jungen teilen, mit denen er auch die -alles andere als unkomplizierte- Reise bis zur Akademie angetreten hatte. In diesem Moment war er nicht gewillt, darüber nachzudenken, wie ihre anderen Mitbewohner wohl drauf waren. Er hoffte einfach, dass sie mit ihnen auskommen würden. Und selbst wenn nicht, hätte er noch Shi und Katashi. Plötzlich wurde Shis Blick ernster und er stierte Akira an. "Ich muss euch später noch etwas sagen." Diese Stimmlage war er von ihm gar nicht gewohnt. Kapitel 7 (Shis Sicht) Akira starrte Shi neugierig an, als würde er ihn mit seinen Blicken ausweiden wollen. Katashi hingegen wirkte nur leicht verdutzt und blickte langsam von Akira zu Shi. Am liebsten hätte der Junge seinen Freunden die Botschaft einfach sofort übermittelt, aber hier war eindeutig der falsche Ort dafür. So viele Leute könnten ihnen zuhören, und genau genommen konnten sie nicht einmal der Krankenschwester vertrauen, die gerade durch die weiße Halle huschte und merkwürdig wirkende Fläschchen von einem Nachttisch auf den anderen stellte. Vertrauen, dass war einer der Worte, bei denen sich Shi nie sicher war, wie und wann man sie richtig verwendete. Aber eigentlich brauchte er das auch nicht wirklich zu wissen, immerhin reichte es aus, wenn er wusste, wem er sein ''Vertrauen ''schenken konnte, von wem er es erwarten konnte und, so war es nunmal leider oft, wie er es richtig vortäuschen konnte. Das war auch schon alles, was man über dieses eigentlich sehr viel bedeutende Wort wissen musste, aber die verlogene Menschheit hatte es vollkommen umgeformt und zu einer einzigen Lüge gemacht. ''Vertrauen ''war nichts als eine Lüge, meistens jedenfalls. Mindestens in Shis Fall, aber wenn er über die anderen Leute in seiner Umgebung nachdachte, konnte es eigentlich nicht anders sein. Er schwenkte seinen gedankenverlorenen Blick auf Akira, der ihn immernoch anstarrte. Vertraute er diesem Menschen? Vertraute dieser Mensch ihm? Katashis Stimme holte Shi aus seinen Gedankengängen, in denen er eigentlich gerne weitergwühlt hätte. "Was wolltest du uns den sagen, Shi?", fragte er vorsichtig. Anscheinend hatte er die Miene des Gehörnten falsch gedeutet, oder er hatte einfach nur ungeschickte Gestik und Mimik angewendet. Es könnte beides sein, und auch darüber hätte er gerne weiter nachgedacht, aber der bohrende Blick seines Freundes erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch etwas zu dieser Unterhaltung beitragen sollte. "Ich sage das später.", meinte er knapp, bevor er angestrengt versuchte, wieder auf seine Gedanken von eben zu kommen. Wie war das nochmal? Gestik und Mimik falsch deuten...selbst nach dem er lange in seinem Kopf kramte, schaffte er es nicht, den roten Faden wieder aufzunehmen und so ließ er es, leicht enttäuscht, bleiben. Plötzlich merkte er, dass Akira redete. Es passierte ihm öfters, dass er so etwas nicht mitbekam. Doch ihm würden wahrscheinlich einige Satzfetzen reichen, um zu verstehen, was der Blauhaarige sagen wollte. "...nicht der Typ, der viel über sich redet, aber ist alles okay mit dir?" Dieser Teil reichte aus, um auch den Rest der Frage im Kopf zu rekonstruieren. Die Tatsache, dass die blauen Augen seines Gegenüber auf ihm ruhten, machte zusätzlich deutlich, dass er gemeint war. Shi sammelte sich, spielte Formulierungen im Kopf durch, bevor er kurz und knapp sagte: "Ich bin okay." Zusätzlich setzte er ein freundliches Lächeln auf, welches, auch dank des verlogenen Wesens der Menschheit, eine verdammte Lüge war. Das war nicht nur sein Lächeln, dass gelogen war, fast jeder Mensch lächelte mal so. Das war mindestens genauso falsch und unwahr wie der kurze Satz, der als Antwort aus Shis Mund gekommen war. Ihm war, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Menschen, die er kannnte, vollkommen bewusst, dass er log, und er wusste es auch schon, bevor er den Mund aufmachte. Er wusste, dass gleich eine weitere Lüge auf dieser Welt vorhanden sein würde. Aber das machte nichts mehr aus. Bei der Anzahl an Lügen, die heutzutage tagtäglich ausgesprochen wurde, konnten seine Lügen, die eines Kindes, nichts mehr ausrichten. Komplett ehrliche Menschen waren sowieso genauso gelogen, wie sein Lächeln gerade eben. Nach diesen Überlegungen musste er unwillkürlich an seinen Großvater denken. Er war der Mann gewesen, der ihn aufgezogen hatte und ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute und jetzt war. Er hatte ihm erklärt, dass er nicht alle seine Gedankengänge auszusprechen brauchte, weil viele Menschen es sowieso nicht verstanden, er hatte ihm erklärt, dass Lügen zwar eine Sünde, aber dennoch normal waren und er hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass er für immer er selbst bleiben musste. Er würde diesem Mann auf ewig viel verdanken. Mit einem Seufzer stellte er fest, dass er wieder abschweifte. Er redete zwar nicht mit jemandem, den das stören konnte, aber in gewisser Weise war das Denken nichts weiter als ein Dialog mit sich selbst. Zumindest in seinen Augen. Allerdings war in ebendiesen die Welt sowieso verdammt verdreht und eckig. Ja, die Welt war eckig, anders konnte er die Verlogenheit, die Selbstsüchtigkeit, die Verdorbenheit und den Egoismus der Menschhheit in seinem Weltbild nicht verdeutlichen. Während Shi weiterhin in seinen Gedanken zu versinken schien, wurde er von den beiden Jungen, die bei ihm ebenfalls viele Fragen aufwarfen, beobachtet und gemustert. Wäre er seelisch anwesend und ganz bei der Sache gewesen, hätte ihn das sicherlich gestört und ihm Unbehagen bereitet, aber wenn er sich einmal in seinen Gedanken befand, wollte er dass Nachdenken nur ungerne abbrechen, dafür warem ihm seine "Selbstdialoge" viel zu wichtig. Müde trottete er neben Akira und Katashi her, ihre Schritte hallten durch den gesamten, altmodisch wirkenden Flur. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort, vielleicht, weil es nicht unbedingt angenehm war, wenn jeder alles hören konnte, was sie sagten. Dennoch zeigte Akiras Blick eindeutig Aufregung und Neugier, Katashis hingegen Unsicherheit. Das sah Shi den beiden Jungen deutlich an, und das hätte auch niemand leugnen können, erst Recht nicht, wenn man sah, wie der blonde Blutdämon auf seiner Unterlippe rumnagte und sich in den rechten Arm kniff, während der Nebeldämon nahezu rannte. Er selber fand Gefallen daran, über die Gefühle seiner Freunde nachzudenken, es lenkte ihn von den Problemen ab, die er ohnehin schon ignorierte. Dennoch spürte er schon bei einem kurzen verschwendeten Gedanken daran einen kalten Schauer seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen und einen Kloos im Hals. Verdammt. Es war immer so. Hatte man ein Problem und wollte es ignorieren und vergessen, überrollte es einen immer wieder, bevor man dadurch alles verlor. Das hatte er jetzt schon mehrmals auf die harte Tour gelernt. Er schüttelte ruckartig und plötzlich den Kopf, als könnte er sich die Angst aus dem Kopf schütteln. Natürlich war das Schwachsinn. "Alles okay Shi?", hörte er Katashis Stimme. Er blinzelte kurz, um sich wieder auf seine Umwelt zu konzentrieren. "Ja, entschuldigt, ich war nur abgelenkt.", sagte er bemüht freundlich. Eine weitere Lüge. Vielleicht sollte er mal alle seine Lügen zählen. Nur noch Schwachsinn in seinem Kopf. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:BySecond Kategorie:Demons and Hearts